Monstruos y aburrimiento
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: A Blaise Zabinni no le gusta aburrirse. Pero muchas cosas pueden suceder mientras él intenta divertirse. Como darse cuenta que la Lunática y su mejor amigo son igual de raros.


Blaise estaba aburrido. Estaba en la biblioteca con Theo, porque él quería ver un libro de no sé qué monstruos mientras él se aburría. Y había pocas cosas que Blaise no soportara. Una de esas cosas era que Pansy fuera detrás de Malfoy como un perrito faldero, otra eran los múltiples maridos de su madre, y por último, aburrirse. Y como bien decía, la vida era demasiado corta para aburrirse. Por eso que Blaise se aburriera no era bueno. Sobre todo por los que estaban a su alrededor. Con sus doce años recién cumplidos Blaise ya era encantadoramente retorcido, y por eso cuando vio esa larga melena rubia vio su oportunidad. No es que esa niña se escondiera precisamente. Unos rábanos como pendientes no eran precisamente discretos, y menos si la portadora de esos tenía unos grandes y vistosos ojos azules. Y lo que vio Blaise en esos ojos azules fue lo que le dio las fuerzas para levantarse. Había una gran preocupación en ellos, y Blaise no iba a hacer precisamente que esa preocupación disminuyera. Y no penséis que Blaise era cruel, era solo que existen tres tipos de niños: Los que son buenos de por sí, los que intentan ser malos y Blaise, el cual no veía el bien y el mal como el resto de la humanidad. Vio como Theo le seguía con la mirada, y negaba con la cabeza intuyendo sus intenciones. Los ojos de Luna se posaron en él antes de llegar y le dirigió una sonrisa soñadora que lo descoloco por un momento pero pronto estuvo sentado justo al lado de nuestra soñadora amiga.

-Hola pequeña- el tono de Blaise era amigable. En ningún momento dejó de sonreír, ya que esa era su diversión.- Cuéntale al tío Blaise porque estas preocupada

Luna le miró como cualquier persona la miraba a ella cuando hablaba de narggles, y de repente se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Tengo un tío!- Y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Era un decir niña- Oyó que alguien reía detrás suyo. Bien, Theo estaba observando.

-Ops, lo siento. -Se separó de mí con las mejillas encendidas. Y es que Blaise nunca se equivoca. Siempre que determinaba un objetivo acababa divirtiéndose, lo mismo le pasaría en los años posteriores con otro tipo de chicas, y con otro tipo de entretenimiento.

-¿No me tienes miedo que me abrazas con tanta familiaridad?

-¿Debería tenerlo?- No lo dijo como una provocación, o como una burla, lo suyo era simple curiosidad, lo que hizo que le doliera mas a mi orgullo, y más cuando intuí las sonrisa de Theo detrás de las estanterías pero bueno, el orgullo no es muy importante para personas como Blaise Zabinni.

-Hombre, ten en cuenta que estas con un Slytherin, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta… Y hay un monstruo milenario en el castillo.- Con estas palabras en los ojos de Luna apareció otra vez esa preocupación, que sus ojos hacia resaltar con intensidad.-¿Acaso te preocupa el monstruo?- le pregunte con sorna

-No es eso. A ver me da pena por los hijos de muggles claro, no creo que hayan hecho nada para merecerse que les maten- Hablaba con voz calmosa, soñadora, sin alterarla nunca- Creo que las personas no deberían ser juzgadas por el hecho que procedan de un lugar o de otro, pero a mí me preocupa el monstruo.

Blaise por fin respiró, porque no era normal que una niña más pequeña que él le hablara con tanta facilidad de muerte y justicia. En cambio, Blaise entendía muy bien la niña que le preocupaba el monstruo de debajo de la cama, o eso pensaba…

-Porque a ver, la historia dice que el monstruo hace milenios que está aquí, desde que se fundó la escuela, por lo tanto- debe ser un monstruo horripilantemente letal pensó Blaise- se debe de sentir terriblemente solo.-dijo Luna. A Blaise se le abrió la boca con un golpe seco. Esta vez no se oyó ninguna risa así que Blaise creyó que Theo estaría igual de alucinado que él ¿Acaso esa niña le estaba diciendo que le preocupaba que el monstruo se sintiera solo? Luna sintió los ojos llenos de curiosidad de Blaise así que continuó.

-A ver, imagina que hace milenios que estas solo allí abajo, es normal que no se sepa relacionar con la gente, y tenga problemas de adaptación. Seguramente piensa que nadie le querrá nunca, y cuando oye que el que lo ha liberado le dice de ir a hacer daño le dice que si porque quiere sentirse adaptado en algún lugar. Leí un libro que explica que la gente tenemos miedo a lo diferente, y que por lo tanto nos intentamos parecer lo máximo que podemos a los que nos rodean. ¿Cómo quieres que se comporte si al único que tiene al lado le gusta matar? Yo creo que es bastante normal.

Dicho eso Luna se levantó de la silla, con los libros flotando detrás de ella y dejando a Blaise atrás totalmente patidifuso. Vio a Theo salir de las estanterías y una idea le cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza:

-Tio, tu y esa niña sois igual de raros.- Y en vez de contestar Theo sonrió misteriosamente.


End file.
